1. Field
The following description relates to a probe system and a calibration kit for the probe system. The following description also relates to a probe system that inspects a circuit board having a through electrode and measures a coupling effect, and a calibration kit for the probe system.
2. Description of Related Art
The current goals in developing various digital systems may be divided into two major kinds of goal, generally a high speed and a small size. To provide a product in response to customers' needs for high speed, an operation frequency and a signal processing frequency may gradually become faster. Further, in the case of a dual core or a multi-core configuration, in which two or more processors are used, use thereof in various electronic devices which are becoming miniaturized is increasing. However, the various processors and designs just discussed may generate more and more electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) problems in the products. As the electronic devices are miniaturized, various vertical connector pins such as a via-hole and a pogo pin are used.
In particular, the via-hole connector serves as a connector between layers of a multilayered printed circuit board (PCB), and the pogo pin is used in a package test.
If the use of vertical connector pins is increased in digital systems which gradually become faster and smaller, a density of the vertical connector pins is also increased. Thus, there is a problem in that malfunctioning or other operational issues occur due to generation of a coupling effect between the pins.
Further, in the case of a calibration kit for measuring calibration of a 4-port system using an existing ground signal/signal ground (GS/SG) probe, positions of the GS probe and the SG probe are different from each other. Thus, a calibration kit for GS/GS and a calibration kit for SG/SG are separately required in this scenario.
Likewise, since the existing calibration kit is formed in accordance with a horizontal type, when the calibration kit has to be changed into a vertical type in order to measure coupling properties, various issues may occur. For example, these issues may include a change of an arm, a requirement of an additional apparatus, a damage risk of the probe due to re-coupling of the probe, and a decrease of accuracy due to a position change of the probe.